Kirby Mass Attack 2/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Kirby Mass Attack 2. Walkthrough Intro There is basically no story, but I'll go over it quickly. Kirby went on a vacation to the Nova Isles and then fell asleep. While he was asleep, Captain Shade, the captain of the evil Shadow Pirates, showed up, sliced Kirby into ten weaker Kirbies, and defeated nine of them before kicking the last one aside. Luckily, Kirby's heroic heart flew to safety, and the heart and single remaining Kirby went out on a journey to stop Captain Shade. Green Glade Welcome to the first island, Green Glade! This is by far the shortest world in the game, with only nine main stages and a boss, and only one is unlocked for now, which is of course Stage 1. Curiously, the number on the stage isn't the actual stage's number, but instead the number of Kirbies you need to enter said stage. You only need one, so let's go for it! Stage 1 Let the game begin! And by game I mean tutorials. Even though the game tells you the controls over time, I'll go over them with it. You're not directly controlling your pack of Kirbies (or single Kirby, as the case may be), but instead Kirby's heart. Tap anywhere to make the heart appear, and all the Kirbies will try to follow it, jumping if necessary. A few apples will show up to guide you along the way, and you'll want to collect them. Apples are one of five varieties of fruit, being apples, bananas, grapes, melons, and Maxim Tomatoes, which are worth one, five, ten, fifty, and one hundred fruit respectively. Every time you get one hundred fruit, another Kirby joins the group (if you have all ten, you'll get a huge point bonus), so you'll want as much fruit as possible. Anyway, after following the apples, you'll meet a new enemy, the most menacing enemy of all time ... Beanbons! These things are the Waddle Dees of this game, and all they do is walk around, occasionally charging up an attack. They turn red when they charge up, and it takes a bit of time, but when they do, they'll fire a nut out of their head that explodes on contact with the ground or a Kirby. Of course, none of that matters at the moment because said Beanbon immediately runs away and heads up a tree with spectacular jumps worthy of Mario. To get up the tree, flick Kirby with the stylus and he'll be propelled in the direction you flicked him. After a bit, you'll encounter some floors that are walled off with various blocks. Star Blocks are the most common, and they can be broken by flicking a Kirby into them. Metal Blocks are less common but more powerful, as they can withstand a mere flick. Instead, you'll have to blow up a nearby Bomb Block by flicking a Kirby into it (as the case is here), have an enemy break them, break them while plummeting down after defeating an enemy (this will be explained in a bit), or run into them while under the effects of a Jumbo Candy (again, this will be explained later.) Get to the top of the tree, and you'll find the Beanbon waiting for you. Now he'll actually try to attack you. How do you defeat him, or enemies in general? If you get Kirbies onto enemies via any method, such as flicking them or even just having them walk into him, they'll start pummeling the enemy. Pummel them enough, and the Kirbies will slam down with the enemy to defeat it, causing it to drop items and destroying any blocks below you. After defeating him, he'll drop an apple,